


Just a Little Bit (Is What You Need)

by floralghosts (wpjeanprouvaires)



Series: Sex Murder Party [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), homebrew - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Other, Sex Lessons, pining from a distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpjeanprouvaires/pseuds/floralghosts
Summary: Emmyth is good at sex. Ris doesn't know what he's doing.





	Just a Little Bit (Is What You Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Homebrew campaign with D&D and Pathfinder elements! All OCs. Enjoy some friendly porn

It took Ris weeks to decide whether or not he was going to talk to Emmyth; he’d never heard her tell someone no when they requested sex… actually, he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard someone requested it from her, but rather the other way around. Either way, she seemed to know what she was doing. Briefly, he considered talking to Murdoc first. Murdoc also knew his way around… well, sex in general... But he was harder to talk to about anything let alone that.  
  
Ris caught Emmyth while she was on her way to the Velvet Rose; he suspected she was going to visit the man who looked like Adrien at the brothel. As she walked, she pulled a disguise spell over herself as if it were mask, the strawberry blonde color of hair that fell down her back darkening to a deep brown. He could tell she was growing taller with every step.  
  
“Emmyth?” Ris called, running towards her. “Emmyth, wait!”  
  
Emmyth turned around, startled to see the smaller elf sprinting after her. Ris could see her purple irises swallowed in blue. “Can I help you with something, pretty boy?”  
  
Ris stopped running, skidding slightly in the dirt as he caught his breath. “I want you to teach me… I need to learn how to do sex.”  
  
Emmyth raised her eyebrows and grinned, biting back a good-natured laugh. “You want a sex lesson? You’re asking me for a sex lesson?”  
  
Ris coughed, his cheeks growing darker. “Those, um. The people we met on our way to the Copywriter...”  
  
“Eugh,” Emmyth said. “Not that nutsack.”  
  
“The people we met on the way there,” Ris continued, a little louder. “The, uh. The Gypsies.”  
  
“Oh!” A smirk crossed her face. “Them. Of course. Did your tambourine boy say you weren’t as good as you thought? Been there.” She coughed. “Forever ago, obviously, since I’m basically a sex goddess now.”  
  
Ris could feel his entire body blushing. “No! No. Mother Moon, no. We didn’t, uh… But I wanted to! But I didn’t know what to, uh…”  
  
“Ooooohh,” Emmyth said. “Oohh. I gotcha, now. So you want me to teach you… How to have sex?”  
  
“Please,” Ris said, his eyes wide. “I’ve gotta learn. I’ve gotta be good at it.”  
  
“Trying to seduce someone in particular?” Emmyth asked. She smirked, glancing behind Ris. “Another elf, maybe? A very small, woodsy-”  
  
“Shut up!” Ris hissed, ducking his head down. “Shut up. Will you please just teach me? Please?”  
  
“I dunno,” Emmyth said, examining her nails. They were painted a dark blue, the color chipping from her thumb. It matched the new color of her eyes perfectly. “Why not ask Murdoc?”  
  
“You seem so… You’re just so good at it,” Ris said. “You can ask anyone to have sex with you. You do ask anyone. Not that they always say yes, but-”  
  
“Alright!” Emmyth interrupted, quickly. “Okay, yes. I’ll give you some sex tips.” She laughed. “My Gods. Alright. Meet me in my room at the Drunken Sunflower after sundown, got it?”  
  
“Sundown?” Ris asked, looking panicked. “Hayden and I were supposed to-”  
  
“You can take one night away from jerking off at the stars,” Emmyth told him, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “You’ll be jerking off to something much sexier.”  
  
“I don’t know about that,” Ris mumbled.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I don’t know where your room is,” Ris said, a little too loudly.  
  
“Oh. Second floor, last door on the right. No one’s in the room beside or opposite, so you can be as loud as you want.” Emmyth winked. “Almost like the barmaid knew I’d be busy.”  
  
“Didn’t she say it was because someone complained you-”  
  
“Contrary to popular belief, it’s because I was bringing too many people back and they couldn’t all fit in one room,” Emmyth said, coldly. “I’ll see you there, or I won’t. It’d be your loss.” She winked again before turning around and continuing her trek down the road.  
  
Ris swallowed hard, anxiety flooding his stomach, and then his chest. It was an option; he could take it or leave it. He turned around, looking down the path. He could see Hayden in the town square, the distance between them clearly a short one, though he felt it was miles. Hayden was seated at a bench watching as people strolled by him, and stringing flowers together into a crown similar to the one he already wore above his circlet. The one he was crafting seemed to be darker.  
  
“I’m gonna be good for him," Ris muttered. "It's gonna be good. It's gonna be fine."  
  


### 

  
  
Near the end of the day, Ris could feel his nerves gnawing at his insides. The world felt a little fuzzy as he pulled a jacket on, stepping in front of a mirror. He looked… Almost nice. He studied himself at all angles, wondering why he even cared what Emmyth thought of how he looked. He remembered why he was going to see her at all and felt silly for adding more clothes, even if they made him look better.  
  
There was a knock at his door and he jumped as it creaked open. Hayden poked his head into the little room, the flower crown still on his head. “Ready to go?” He took another step into the room, his hands behind his back. “You look… You look really nice.”  
  
“What?” Ris asked, his chest tightening. “Oh! Oh, Gods, Hayden. I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you. I’m going to see Emmyth tonight.”  
  
Hayden faltered, his stance drooping. “Emmyth?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ris rocked back on his feet before bending down, grabbing at his bag to avoid Hayden’s eyes. “Yeah, she’s gonna, uh. We’ve gotta… Talk. About some. Stuff.”  
  
“Oh,” Hayden said. His voice sounded thicker, uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ris said. “I am. I should have told you earlier. We can stargaze tomorrow night, okay? I promise.” He glanced out of the window, watching as the sun began to descend behind the trees. “I’ve really gotta go.” He threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way toward Hayden and the door.  
  
Hayden stepped out of the room, turning and watching as Ris rushed past him. “Have a good night, Ris,” he said, sounding deflated.  
  
“You too, H,” Ris called behind him as he hurried down the hall.  
  
Hayden watched him disappear and looked into his room, the door left open. He exhaled slowly, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If ur not part of this campaign and you read this,. why???? but thank u ig, hmu if you want character backstories or smth @ cabesmeadow.tumblr.com


End file.
